


After-School Snack

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [17]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Casual Vore, Digestion, Female Pred, Gen, Male Prey, Oral Vore, Schoolgirl uniform, Soft Vore, Vore, child pred, child prey, child vore, family vore, implied reformation, nonfatal vore, sibling vore, swallowed alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little girl comes home hungry from school and swallows her brother.Safe, soft, consensual, non-fatal, non-sexual child-on-child vore.Digestion and implied reformation.





	

Jane is starving when she makes it home from school. She is nine years old, average height and slender. As per the school rules, she 's wearing a white blouse, knee-length plaid skirt, a thin dark blue cardigan, and plain dark blue sneakers, and her long cinnamon-ginger hair is hanging down her back in one braid.

Her stomach rumbling, she makes her way upstairs to her brother's room. Timmy is two years younger and a good head shorter than her, blonde and chubby.

"Hey, baby brother. How would you like me to eat you?"

"Uh, ok."

He puts down his crayon, stuffs the last biscuit into his mouth and strips out of his clothes.

"Good boy", says Jane over a loud rumble from her empty guts.

Mimicking what she has seen her parents, especially her mother, do so many times, she pops her jaw open, making her mouth gape impossibly wide. She grabs the boy's arms, stuffing his head and shoulders into her stretched maw.

As she does so, she notices the boys delicious, mild yet rich flavor, and slows down, her tongue eagerly licking all over his body. The taste makes her mouth water around him and she moans a little with satisfaction, then swallows, dragging the boy's head into her throat. Then she straightens her neck and lifts her brother over her head.

Jane 's mouth and throat are tighter and softer than an adult's. Snug inside, Timmy is entirely at the mercy of his sister's appetite. Her lapping tongue tickles him, making him squirm and wriggle, provoking a squeezing peristaltic motion from the muscles around him. Still, the firm grasp the girl has on his legs prevents him from sliding further down.

"Hey sis, stop teasing and gulp me down already!", Timmy protests. "I'm getting cold out here!"

Jane complies, letting go of his legs and letting her esophagus drag him down into her stomach.

Her throat bulges impossibly wide around her brother's pudgy body, the outline of his form clearly visible though the skin, as the boy's soft belly, ass and legs are slurped up like a wriggling, human-shaped noodle. She feels her brother getting squeezed headfirst into her empty stomach, curling up in the sizable pool of hot mucus and acid, the organ stretching to accommodate the little boy's entire chubby body. Her belly balloons outwards, turning from almost concave to a sizable, vaguely human-shaped lumpy orb, stretched around the shape of its occupant and shaking with his motion. Jane 's soft blouse rides up, exposing the pale, round gut and she rubs and kneads it, relishing the feeling of it expanding under her hands as her brother is forced into it.

Soon, Timmy's bare feet disappear into her mouth, her tongue licking the soles to tickle make him squirm inside her deliciously.

He hunger thus satisfied, Jane gives a large burp and waddles to her room, her belly almost as large as herself. She can feel her brother wriggling about as she starts her homework, then her belly groaning and softening as the ample, powerful digestive juices turn the fat little boy's soft, rich flesh into a pool of formless, but no less rich nutrient goo that her body can easily absorb and use as both fuel and building material for its own rapid growth.

As she works, her left hand drifts down to her belly absently, stroking and rubbing it.

"You were such a tasty meal, little bro. Delicious AND filling. Yum..."

She might just tell him that once he reforms.

 

 


End file.
